


Crawling Back to You

by justkidnow



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Blood, Extremely Underage, Nightmares, Non-Consensual Kissing, Other, Psychological Trauma, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2018-12-12 16:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11740485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justkidnow/pseuds/justkidnow
Summary: Nico's nightmares soon become a reality in a world where monsters are anything but human. Deceiving and manipulating. He's alone and very much afraid, and no one knows how to help but the monster himself.





	1. Epilogue

A sharp intake of breath, echoed against the walls.  Curtains drawn, with doors shut and locked.  The bed creaked loudly, as a little boy gripped the sheets until his muscles ached.

 

“ _Nico,_ ” a drawn out voice called 

 

Another quiver of the bed and then the shaking seized.  Nico backed himself against the headboard, pulling the blood stained blanket up to his neck, a shield. 

 

“Let me see you,” the cover was ripped away from his fiingers, revleaing his body and nympth for the man to see 

 

“E-Eros, no-” the man gripped his wrist and tugged him forward.

 

“Please!” Nico cried out

 

Nico looked into his eyes with tears swelling, knowing that fighting would end up useless. But even with all his tired bones, Nico had to try.  He needed to convince him not to hurt him. He was gripping the very edges of sanity and he was slipping. 

 

The arousal was peak in the elder’s tongue, digging and prodding into Nico’s mouth to taste him. A finger began tapping at the boy’s waist, sending a jolt through his body with each touch.

 

Eros groaned, pulling from the kiss to whisper against the boy’s lips, “I love you, _Nico_.” 

 

The words buzzed through Nico’s ear, making him shiver as though they were scaring him. Which they were.  

 

_Do you really love me?_

 

Lips attached to his once more and the boy went limp in Eros’ arms.  

 

_Or is it just my body?_

 

Nico moaned and sobbed while Eros suckled his bottom lip, taking the boy’s hands and pinning them above his head. 

 

_Do you really love me?_

 

Eros devoured him as his kisses wandered down his jaw and neck, biting and sucking his skin until purple and red began to glisten. 

 

_Or are you just desperate?_

 

It hurt and hurt and hurt.  Eros didn’t stop.  No, he never would.  

 

 _There were no other options, so you chose me._  
 

Nico had lost.

 

_Not because you love me, Eros._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little boys shouldn't break curfew.

Nico fumbled with the keys, his fingers shaking and unfeeling from the biting cold outside.  He breathed out and managed to finally fit the key in.  As he pushed the door open, he was greeted to a rather-

 

unwelcoming expression.

 

“Where have you been?” The voice was livid and painful.  In that moment Nico hesitated.

 

Going past curfew was the one thing Nico tried to remind himself never to do.  But sometimes it was inevitable.  The time simply went by and he found it hard to control.  It was too late though.  Nico knew that. 

 

Now he was to deal with the consequences.

 

“...I had to tell Percy about me moving out,” Nico walked in slowly, purposefully avoiding eye contact with Eros.  But he still felt the gaze digging into his back.  

 

Kicking off his shoes, the door was suddenly slammed shut.  Nico jumped and his body became almost paralyzed, waiting for the storm he called Eros’ anger.

 

“I would have preferred if you called him, instead,” Eros spoke through grit teeth.

 

There really was nothing left for Nico to argue, so he nodded and stared at the floor, quietly praying in his head for some sort of mercy.  Nights like these always ended with his throat aching along with his ass sore and used until he was almost bleeding.  

 

“But I still have to get my things from the apartment,” He bit his lip, “later today.”

 

A strong hand gripped Nico’s shoulder, Eros walking in front of the boy with an unimpressed look on his face. Nico met those dark jealous eyes and knew. He just knew, what was waiting for him.

 

“Don’t take longer than you need to,” The fingers dug into his shoulder for a moment, but Eros soon released his grasp, instead tracing a finger along his collarbone.  Nico shivered and wondered what the older man was planning.  

 

_How painful was he going to make this night?_

 

_How long he would have to wait until he got that release?_

 

_Would he make him say embarrassing things like last time?_

 

Nico would never admit his secret desire for these things, when Eros was abnormally dominant. But time would numb that, eventually.  That shameful feeling.  It was soon to be gone.

 

There was this familiar glint in Eros’ eyes, that was dusted with a swirl of desire.  He flashed his teeth at Nico, a smile that was etched with nothing but trouble. 

 

He was so used to it by now.  

 

This was how he was treated.  

 

But even though, his breath would still wind up caught in his throat.  His body would continue to tense at the hot breath against his neck.  His eyes remained shut tight, afraid of what was to happen next.

 

Restless fingers climbed up his neck, caressing his cheek almost lovingly.  Another clutched onto waist with greed and _want._  He was tugged forward, while the dark haired man leaned forward to whisper darkly in his ear, “Do you understand what I am telling you?” 

 

Nico swallowed, tensing when a wet tongue rimmed the edge of his ear.

 

It took a while for Nico to process the simple words, demanding obedience as always.  But with all his scattered feelings, riling up in his body.  His mind shut down. Eyes shut painfully tight as possessive kisses tickled his cheek bone. He was barely able to mutter in a small voice, “I-I understand.” 

 

“ _Good,_ ” Eros smirked and the walls were shattered.

 

The button on Nico’s jeans popped out, his pants being slid down his legs then he was dragged to their bedroom. 

 

That was the day, the man won.

 

and the shadow lost. 

 

That's the day, when Nico was so utterly helpless and paralyzed, he finally lost that little motivation left, to resist. 

 

Being too caught up in this idea of a “fairytale,” his crave for affection began to drive him, until he was trapped.

 

Sired to the most terrifying nightmare a boy could have.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico is punished for breaking curfew. But now what?

The thrusts became cruel and unforgiving.  Kisses would rip into his skin, drawing blood painfully from his neck.  His eyes were stinging with tears while his throat cried out, over and over again until he felt the hot seed of Eros filling his body.

 

Eros ran a hand down Nico’s waist to his hips before he pulled out slowly.  Nico collapsed on his knees, his hair curtaining over his  eyes as he grit his teeth.  Blood mixed with semen spilled from his rear onto the towel to pool around his knees.  

 

It was truly a painful night.  He felt as though he had been crying for hours.

 

“Let me see your face, Nico.” 

 

Nico shook and hugged his arms, feeling betrayed and cold.  That naked feeling in front of Eros, those eyes scouring his body and laughing at how inferior he was.  It made him too scared to turn around.

 

But he was forced to anyways

 

“I said turn around!” Eros took hold of his arm and flipped the boy onto his back.  He pinned Nico’s wrists beside his head, “Now repeat what I told you, or I won’t be so gentle this time.”

 

Nico scoffed, his eyes filling with tears again, “G- _gentle_?” Nico could see the fire burning in the older man’s eyes, but he continued anyway, “Was that supposed to be your idea of gentle-”

 

Then it went silent for a moment. A very brief moment. Eros had slapped him, jolting the boy out of his anger.  A red blush tinted his cheek, the outline of Eros’ palm beginning to brighten.

 

Eros groaned and let his hand fall.  Nico waited and waited then opened his eyes.  Eros had gotten off the bed and walked to the door, suddenly shouting and jabbing an angry fist into the wall.   

 

Nico flinched again and pulled the covers up to cover his body, watching Eros with wary eyes.  The older man glanced at Nico, then at his bruised knuckles.

 

Clenching and unclenching.

 

Without looking back, he walked away.  

 

Then Nico broke.  

 

All at once he became scared because Eros was walking away.  Eros was _walking away._

 

Nico ripped the covers from his body and got off the bed but his knees gave out.  He fell and cried out but he didn’t stop.  He stood with his legs shaking, taking  hold of the bed post for support then gaining his balance before rushing down the hall.

 

And just down that hall, Eros was wrapping a scarf around his neck with his keys in hand and Nico called out.

 

“Wait!” 

 

It was a plea.  A cry for help.  He didn’t want to be alone.

 

Eros was leaving and Nico couldn’t go fast enough.

 

“Please Eros, I need you!” 

 

But the man wouldn’t even turn around. The door was slammed shut in Nico’s face and the world seemed to have crumbled.  

 

And it did.

 

Nico panicked, remembering how the door was to remain closed until Eros returned.  That was the rule. But Nico needed him back, _now_.

 

But the boy felt like he was backed up in a corner. As though he were trapped. So Nico dropped to his knees and his eyes bore into the door. 

 

He could leave. 

 

He could leave. 

 

...He could.  Just like Eros did. 

 

Nico took it as some sort of revenge but it wasn’t revenge.  It was his panic and fear of staying in this awful place. This _apartment_. What was the point if Eros wasn’t there? 

 

There wasn’t.


End file.
